shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jet'ika page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) sorry dude but you can't use the Mera Mera no Mi someone already has it --Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk 16:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for coming to the Ship of Fools Wiki! Yes, you can create stories and characters based in the future (but about like 100 yrs later or something without the canon OP charactersbecause we don't what happen in the future of OP). We have some stories like that like the Shells Chapters made by Lvdoomie. Sorry but we don't alloed alternate universe version as we trying to make our stories to interwine with the events in the OP storyline. No, canon DFs can not be used unless the user is confirmed dead in the manga. AS for stories that take in the far future with the users that should be dead already, it should be possible. FoolishMortalFOOL 19:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Not all of my pics for Tiara are Erza though. What if i used Erza knightwalker would that be ok? With short hair Matarrok 17:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Couple'o answers :) Yo, Firstly!! Yes you can use the template design :) As I myself copied it somewhat from Kazekage but tweaking a few bit's. You don't have to ask to have a similar one :) Secondly, About the cross pirates. . . I noticed the user that created it is still somewhat active, all I can generically do is recommend that you ask it's author's permission if you can have it/the name. If not then I can ask him to edit it somewhat in a certain amount of time or else it will be given to you who will use it. So really! You must ask User:Acefan4242546 if you can have the Cross Pirates page :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo!!! Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;D I was wondering if your ever going to use the Han Han no Mi in stories and shizz? If you don't want it or something . . . can Ii have it? My best friend gave me an amazing idea to create a fruit on Anti matter, but ya beat me too it T~T But uhhh yeh . . . Just seeing if you would let me have it when you didn't want it or something >_> '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Really? *-* Thank you so much!!! xD I really am Grateful, you have my undying gratitude!!!!! XD '1NF3RNO ' talk 09:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Kurrashu Well now that you mention it, I hardly used it since i created it so, Yeah you can go ahead and have the Kurrashu Kurrashu no Mi Highestbounty123 08:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it Jet, Have fun with it and you may go ahead and rename and do whatever ya wish with it Highestbounty123 08:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Yo Jet what's up? Im fine, Well i have a question that has been on my mind for......since your page in Fairy Tail Fanon, Scar, I've been wondering where do ya get all these gifs? I can tell they ain't from Gifsoup since they don't have the Gifsoup thingy of the side downwards. Highestbounty123 14:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow didn't expect that. That's awesome Jet ahaha well now my curiousity is gone.......I think Highestbounty123 15:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jet-sama Fufufu! Jet-sama I was wondering could I have your Resu Resu no Mi, if your not using it? also if your inerested you could have my Loki Loki no Mi since I don't have a use for it, so would you want to make a trade or something? thanks, 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks anyway, hope your story is a big hit!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 16:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi? Is it available? Because currently my rock DF has problems because I picked it from another page and I need to completely remodel the concept. Since I see that the Devil Fruit has no user, I have come here to ask you if I could use it? It's just that I would have to abandon a big part of my project. If you do, I'll definitely repay you, whenever you need a DF and I have a spare one, I'll give it to you. Thanks for your consideration. '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks but i have no idea what you mean? i just create new page? Oh dude, i see what i did wrong thank you ^_^ woooops Jet! Ahoy Jet, DJ here. I was wondering sence I am making fighting style on my main characters page. This character Tyson, so you character Sid uses Kyokuba Kenpo that fits right in my style as example. I though to ask you if I can use it as an example? DJ Thanks man, by the way congrats for becoming Committee member. DJ I would have posted this in the comments, except I had to delete the page so... anyway, don't give up on the idea of a fate-based power just yet. I'm kinda interested in seeing how it would actually work, and it would be awesome if it did.13th madman (talk) 15:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Drop by chat sometime, I think I've worked out Caleb's dentistry problem...13th madman (talk) 21:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Why not? Go ahead. It's much easier to have a tab with the page and another with the bases to just copy and it's half the job done already. Just make sure to write somewhere that I made them. I don't want certain experiences in other wikis to repeat themselves. '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 12:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I like yours too. : '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 12:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ur go Jet it's your turn on teh collab! here the link http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Scars_and_Demons:_Whats_the_World_Coming_Too%3F Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You go again! Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Still ur go dude....all i see is my last edit. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't get it still hasn't edited.....still see what it was last i left it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You go amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Saw u added while editing and jsut added myself. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Jet it's still ur go dude.... Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) the healing factor DF was used by Destiny blade, and her regeneration comes from her "overclocking" it's power. so that's taken. I did not delete the teleport fruit, so it should be allowable, just make sure it isn't acutally created somewhere else first. My Kokudo Kokudo no Mi has teleportation as a major power, but that's not the main thing about his power, so it should be allright.13th madman (talk) 14:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude could you come on chat? I'm stuck on links having that green colour. Yo Yo Jet need a Favor --Jakyou (talk) 22:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i need help comming up with a DF all my ideas got sutmped Again Jakyou (talk) 19:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet, I wanted to ask if I could have my Ash Logia back, I know i gave it to you but I went through all out this wikia and couldn't find a single logia that i could use to my liking, seeing that you haven't really expanded on the Ash Logia and you have the Earth Earth fruit I am assuming that you really don't need it at this point, so yeah that's pretty much it let me know okay.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow that was fast didn't think you would respond so quickly and yeah you were right I should have listened to you then but thanks mate.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the link mate, i'll keep that page in mind.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Jinchuriki Character? Yo, Jet! I was mumbling over a few ideas before, and I was thinking, could I make a member of the Jinchuriki? He/She'd act as a covert agent of the Jinchuriki, infiltrating Marine Ranks and getting priceless info through their various contacts, bribery, etc. I mean, considering they are an infamous organization of Pirates, they'd need more than simply strength and scientific brilliance, right?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!]]) 05:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an underground Broker then? Your organization seems like so much fun! Though, if you have any ideas on what's lacking, then please do tell, it'd be fun as to collab with you![[User:Ash9876|'''Mewtwo]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Here he is![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Jinchuriki Yo Jet I can Still Make that Jinchuriki Member i asked about a while back right ?--☣ ☠☢ King Of Chaos and Corruption☣☠ ☢ (talk) 20:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Head's Up Not sure how soon you'll get this message, since you sorta dissapeared from the ship. :P But anyway, this concerns Ayane and Rose Glory. Just had a talk with Zeon today, and he wanted to know if he could make a sister for those two as well. I told him I was cool with it, but he'd have to ask you first (even though you aren't as active as you were before.) Seems he's either forgotten or went off and done his own thing without taking my advice. In any case, I just want to know how you feel about this whole thing, and if it'd affect Ayane too much or not. It seems this means that Ayane and Glory's backstory may need a small change (to help explain why Zeon's character was separated from ours.) But personally, for me, this shouldn't be too much of a problem. If Zeon's character, whom he named Sakura July (for reference, she can be found here) was abducted alongside Ayane and Glory, then all this means is that Glory will want to reunite with July as well, as it's her dream to meet Ayane in order to regain her lost sense of identity (as Glory doesn't remember much about her Kuja heritage.) For your sake, I hope this isn't going to be a problem for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you ever plan to come back to this wiki? Your humble servant, The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 21:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I was wondering if you had any plans for the Hai Hai no Mi or if I could claim it. It seems like it's been passed around a bit and looks untouched. Let me know! Thanks Theholyepic (talk) 13:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Theholyepic Fairy Tail Hey Jet'ika, fan of your work ,my favorite being the Hazu Hazu no Mi and just wondering are you still on Fairy Tail Fanon ? [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 15:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) He said "They better be Super old". Makes sense really. hope that helps13th madman (talk) 17:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Jinchuriki Yo Jet Remember that Char i was suppose to Make For The Jinchuriki .... Well Yeah i was wondering if it could be Dracule Miraak... --☣ ☠☢ King Of Chaos and Corruption☣☠ ☢ (talk) 19:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Hey again, I was wondering if I could add "Alingment" under "Personal Staus" on your character infobox on Fairy Tail Fanon, because I sometimes misunderstand characters on there [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 17:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have any knowledge when it comes to coding, I'll try though, thanks anyway. [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 17:40, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Guns Can I use Cad's guns on another wiki ? Doro Doro no Mi Yo Jet, The Undead King Jak here.... I wanted to know if your still using the Doro Doro no Mi if not i was wondering if i could use it ☣ ☠☢ The King of the Zonbies ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Request! :3 Hey dude!! I notice you haven't been active recently and I was wondering if I could perhaps have your Tanso Tanso no Mi (Carbon Carbon Fruit)! I can think of a lot of potential attack and abilities for it at the moment and would like to utilize it's ability with Carbynes! Let me know whenever you get this message please :D 1NF3RNO ' talk 19:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Just Asking Hi Jet, how are you? So I'm here to ask about your Sail On! story, it's wonderfull. I was thinking "Oh man, I have to talk with this guy and show him my character, well if he likes, maybe my character appear on his history" and here I'm asking your permission to my character appear on your Sail On!. Answer me, later I give you the character page ah. Sorry about that, thought you knew I'd done that. Otherwise I'd have said at the time The fruit in question was the one used by Violet in the dressrosa arc. The essential power was basicly the same, and pretty much every variant of it was taken as well (if I recall it took us ages to find a version that wasn't taken). So I thought the simplest move would be to delete it straight off and restore it if anybody came up with a fix for it. Sorry again Yo! Hey Jet! It's been a while O.O I felt like getting back into One Piece again, but I didn't really know how to start :/ Though I don't read the manga, but yeah, I just felt like getting back into the fanon. There's a lot of creativity and stuff to explore with, so yeah~ Have any hints and tips? Maybe a RP? :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Oho, I see. Yeah, haphazard and me don't work too well D: I might do multiple small arcs I suppose coming from different characters' perspectives all to culminate into a big complication or something. Dunno. As of now, I'm working on Ellen Crozier once more! I'm hoping to get at least her Rankyaku done today and start on her Soru.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I looked through him before actually! He's really quite an original use of the whole Natsu motif! (I've noticed too many people use FT characters on here -sigh- So many Erza clones T_T) I can't wait for his completion man! :D~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll make one...but she'll be different, I promise T_T~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Stalker! XD~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 14:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) And thus she exists!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 15:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Is there any problem in I use the same image of Eustass d. Sid. Luisgranja (talk) 12:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to say no to this at any time. I know it's a little far fetched and even though you are not very active, you may not want to part, but I felt I should at least ask. I was wondering if I could gain the rights to Ayane, as she is Rose Glory's sister, and should be active as Glory is. Please feel free to say no, I know it's a tall order. I await your word. Rinji79 (talk) 23:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Earth Fruit Hey ummm i was wondering if you still plan on using the http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuchi_Tsuchi_no_Mi as i seen you haven't been active in a while ?--Slyifer (talk) 19:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Uchi Uchi no Mi Yo, as I have noticed, you have been inactive for a while, and I would like to ask do you still have plans on still using the http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Uchi_Uchi_no_Mi? I will be eagerly awaiting your response. The King of Pink (talk) 11:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Haki Hey Jet, I want to ask you for the permission of one of your Haki techniques - Busōshoku: Senbon, for one of my characters. Sir M (talk) 09:56, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Sir M Yo Jet Bro it's been a while since you been on so I wanted to know if you planned on returning if not Can i use the Tsuchi Fruit ?I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 02:10, December 25, 2015 (UTC)